Gharial Cutter
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Cutter T4 |Ship Parts = 10 |Armaments = 2048 VEGA Armaments }} |-| MKIII = Mk II |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 1d |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Cutter T4 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2560 VEGA Armaments }} |-| MKIV = Mk III |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 1d |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Cutter T4 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3200 VEGA Armaments }} |-| MKV = Mk IV |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 1d |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Cutter T4 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4000 VEGA Armaments }} General The Gharial Cutter is an event hull. It was available in the events Deception and Riots 2 and 4. Gharial cutters are common high level ships because of their effectiveness at pursuing fleeing fleets that have been weakened in combat and ability to neutralise strong battleship fleets. They are exclusively seen in PvP combat only and not used in fighting VEGA fleets. Strategy Like all cutters, Gharial cutters are suited particular for close range combat only, they must be upgraded to Mark V for substantially improved effectiveness in combat. They have a narrow firing range and very high forward speed. They close in on enemy ships fast and destroy them. They are not as durable as cruisers but slightly better armoured than frigates. Gharial cutters are exclusively PvP ships, build these if you intend of fighting other players or protecting yourself from them. Advantages: Gharial cutters while similar to Taipan cutters, have more mass and more weapon slots. They do not have as many armour slots however. They are mainly used to hunt down damaged fleets fleeing from sector space. When upgraded to Mark IV+, they are capable of chasing and eliminating battleship fleets quickly. Their high forward speed negates any range of engagement advantage from destroyers, battleships and cruisers as they can quickly close in and render hit and run tactics ineffective. In addition, they are able to escape from any fleet combat unscathed, except from other cutter fleets. Gharial cutters can be upgraded to Mark V, and it is strongly recommended to do so, they receive bonus armour, bonus armour slot, a resistance slot, significant bonus damage to battleships and resistance to stasis weapons, tailoring Mark V cutters in general capable of delivering swift death to vicious Mark V battleship fleets. Single cutters can be used for scouting enemy bases and fleets. Gharial cutters have the option of equipping strike shield, a very efficient recharging shield suited particularly for defending itself against explosive weapons. Disadvantages: Gharial cutters are not guaranteed to destroy battleships, even upgraded to Mark V. They should have fusion thrusters III, supported by an agility field and a medium range weapon such as Aurora rays for best effectiveness. Burst rays are not as effective because it is suited for point blank combat, do not use this weapon if you intend of fighting battleships exclusively, Burst ray is better suited for destroying other cutters. Gharial cutters are not suited for fighting against cruisers that have been upgraded through the crafting system, they do not have enough durability and firing arc to be effective at destroy cruisers reliably. Often, even in fleet combat where Gharial cutters are fighting against a Mark V battleship fleet, the cutter fleet will usually emerge victorious, but too heavily damaged to engage with another fleet. They are close quarters combat ships and taking damage is unavoidable. Because of their narrow firing range, cutters are very suitable for shooting down squadron ships. Setup Fleet vs. Fleet: Metaphase shield III or Spectral V shields. Common weapons used for hunting battleships are Aurora rays, Thermal beams and Impulse beams. If you are only a mid level player, Disruptor rays are acceptable, but greatly lack raw firepower. Players who use their Gharial cutters to hunt down and destroy other cutters should use Burst rays, or 2x Burst rays + 2x Aurora rays. It is strongly recommended that you equip fusion thrusters III. When engaging battleship fleets with explosive or stasis weapons, make sure to spread out your cutters. This is critical. Trivia *This event hull was the first to be introduced when Kixeye began using the Unity Engine. *The Gharial Cutter is the fastest ships in the game in terms of forward speed, tied with the Komodo Cutter. *The Gharial Cutter was the first Cutter class ship to be introduced to the game. *Like all Cutters, the Gharial is named after a reptile. It has a distinctively thin snout which is adept at catching fish, its main prey. Gallery Gharial.png|Gharial Cutter blueprint Gharial Cutter propulsion.jpg|A Gharial Cutter's active propulsion QQ截图20140810183646.png|Gharial Cutter in the ship factory Gharial1.png|Mark V Gharial cutters in combat. Category:Event Prizes Category:Vega Corporation Category:Hulls Category:Cutters